Vehicles having internal combustion engines may utilize different types of fluids to perform various functions, such as combustion and emission control. When two or more types of fluids are used in the vehicle, a number of refilling ports may be utilized, allowing separate storage tanks to be refilled. To reduce the cost of the vehicle and simplify the refilling procedure, refilling ports may be integrated into a single device, allowing an operator to selectively refill two or more storage tanks from a single port.
In US 2002/0170616 a refueling port is utilized to refill separate storage tanks in the vehicle. Specifically, a system and method are disclosed allowing a primary fuel and a reducing agent to be delivered to a primary fuel tank and a reductant tank, respectively, via a single port. A number of passageways, vacuum devices, and spring loaded mechanism are utilized, allowing distribution of a first and a second type of fluid to a first and a second storage tank without operator intervention. Additionally, the system allows two types of fuel to be dispensed concurrently or in succession via a single nozzle.
The inventors herein have recognized several disadvantages with the above approach. First, the above system presumes that a fuel dispensing system at a refueling station is capable of delivering a primary fuel and a reducing agent. Many re-fueling stations may not have the proper equipment to provide the concurrent reductant refilling due to limited consumer use and cost of installation. Furthermore, the aforementioned system relies on a standardized refilling system, which may or may not be adopted by independent refueling stations.
As such, in one approach, a refilling system for a vehicle including a body panel having a fixed opening, an adjustable refilling assembly partially enclosed by the body panel, the adjustable refilling assembly including a first port and a second port, the adjustable refilling assembly movable between at least a first configuration in which the first port is aligned with the fixed opening and a second configuration in which the second port is aligned with the fixed opening.
In this way, the adjustment of the refilling assembly, via movement, between the first and the second configuration allows the size of the fixed opening to be reduced or maintained, thus enabling improved body styling, decreasing the cost of manufacturing, as well as allowing the refilling system to be easily operated.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure